Romance of Wolf and Sword
by Umeko
Summary: Saitou's fiancee sneaks onto the Shinsengumi & life will never be quite the same for Saitou and Okita. Will Tokio's wilfullness be their undoing? Sequel to Forgotten.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

**Prologue**

Kyoto roadside ramee stall. Saitou Hajime is wolfing down a big bowl of his favorite noodles. "So have you found her yet?" the young samurai sitting next to him asked idly. They had chatted before on several occasions since they met at the stall. The third captain shook his head. "Good luck with your hunt, Miburou," the samurai smiled as he left.

He walked briskly, no time to enjoy the sights of Kyoto on this lovely day. Shinsengumi HQ. Time to drop in on dear Souji-chan...

Jubei of the First Patrol lounged at his post. He was surprised when a stranger fearlessly strolled into the compound. "Look here! You can't just walk in! This is a restricted zone!" The stranger only smiled...

"Oww!" Okita tripped on his slipper strap and fell heavily on the floor. He brushed himself off. _Funny it should break at this time..._A twinkle of glass announced that the new wind-chime he had hung up was now no more than a mess of glass fragments. _Strange, there's no wind..._

_Maybe I should ask Hajime to get me some charms to ward off bad luck, _he thought. _Except Saitou Hajime is busy searching for his missing fiancée._

It was amusing. After repeated attempts to break off his engagement to Takagi Tokio, Saitou Hajime was now searching for her after she had run away from home to come to Kyoto. And for all appearances, he had every intention of courting her.

"Okita-san! Okita-san! Someone wants to challenge you!" Tetsunosuke came running. "He's taken out Mori-san and Jubei-san!" Okita started. Jubei and Mori were the two most skilled fighters in his patrol. Hijitaka had ordered him to rest but...

He followed the red-haired page to the training hall. The two men were knocked unconscious and their comrades attended to them. They'll awake in a while. A young stranger waited with a wooden sword in hand. He faced the captain fearlessly as he spoke.

"Captain Okita, do you accept my challenge?" Okita nodded. The guy has some nerve...The men watched expectantly. The last person to challenge Okita so openly was Tetsu, and their captain had put him through the door. They waited as both combatants readied themselves.

"Aren't you going to wear armor? You can get hurt..." Okita tied up his long hair.

"I will advise you to send your men away. It'd be a blow to their morale when I mop the floor with you." His opponent replied. The referee gave the signal.

_He's good! The footwork, sword moves... Swift, decisive... _Okita was finding it difficult to penetrate his opponent's defense. Then it came, the final blow...He reacted accordingly to block... _A feint!_ A sharp rap across the knuckles, followed by a blow that sent his sword spinning through the air across the hall.

Surprisingly, his opponent had dodged behind him after disarming him. Victorious, the challenger rested his sword on the captain's throat. A murmur of shock and surprise ran through the spectators as the referee ended the duel. Their captain had lost.

"Long time no see, Souji-chan..." The challenger whispered into his ear. _It can't be!_ Okita hoped his men did not see the color fleeing his face.

* * *

**Author's rant: **

I suck BIG time at history. I rewrite history for ALL my term papers. I give my history tutors high BP & heart failure... (cough, cough) where was I?

**DarkFusion, Nightowl: **Up now, the sequel to 'Forgotten'. Expect SaitouTokio pairing. Saitou very OC (love makes people do crazy things).

**Blu-rain: **More Okita-san's cuteness & wackiness coming up.


	2. Taishi?

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

**Chapter 1: Taishi?**

The restaurant was quiet at this time of the day. Okita stared at his cousin, who was digging into an egg custard. He was younger by three years. They haven't seen each other since he was nine. A pair of saucer-innocent eyes peered at him over a spoon of custard. A pair of delicate lips smiled at him.

"Tokio-san, what were you doing at the HQ?" Tokio batted her eyelashes. "Nothing, Souji-chan, thought I'd drop in on you." He winced. Tokio was dressed as a young samurai. Her figure was boyish and her long hair was tied up in a style Okita himself favored when he was sparring or on patrol.

It was an old trick of hers. She had used it in the past to gain entry to the dojo as a student. In fact, her deception was so successful that Souji had trained alongside her for weeks before discovering the truth after a sparring match. Afterwards, he was so traumatized he had gone crying to Toshi. Imagine getting trashed by your _girl _cousin!

"I want to join the Shinsengumi." She said quietly, her long eyelashes fluttering. "Gee, I didn't know you could cook," Okita tucked into his custard. _They do need another cook to deal with the meals._

"No, I want to join as a taishi." Okita choked on his custard. _There's no way they'd accept a woman! Even if she passes herself off as a man, what about the communal baths and sleeping quarters?_ Okita cringed as he recalled his early experiences. _By the way, deceiving your senior officer's a seppuku-able offence...Of all the harebrained schemes ever to be hatched..._

"No. Look, Tokio, this isn't a game. The Shinsengumi isn't some club you can simply join. It's serious, and dangerous... You are going straight back to marry..." Okita stopped. _Saitou's in Kyoto. Tokio's in Kyoto._ "You want to join the Third Patrol and get close to _you-know-who_?" Tokio blushed furiously as she nodded.

"He's been searching for you since you ran off. Listen, you go dress up nicely and I'll get him to take you out for dinner..."

"That's the point! I don't want him behaving proper because his fiancée's watching. I want to know what he really is like inside. He's polite, handsome and maybe a little too serious... I really want to know him better." She pleaded.

"Marry him then seeing you like him...Oww!" Okita yelped as Tokio kicked his shin under the table. "I'm serious. I want to know if we're really...well, meant to be! I don't want him to marry me because of some sense of duty. Neither will I marry him if I find that I don't love him!"

Okita mustered his most withering stare on his cousin. Tokio had always been willful. The whole marriage had been arranged by the Takagi clan and Saitou's family when she was still a toddler. That was the way things were and always will be done.

"If you wouldn't help me, fine!" She stood up, grabbed her swords and stormed off. "Tokio-san!" He ran after her but lost her in the crowd. Okita kept his silence about the meeting. However, he did send a letter to the Takagi household to reassure her father about his daughter's well-being so far. Okita prayed that his wayward cousin will stay out of trouble.

* * *

It was about a week later on a warm day that his fears were realized. He was sitting in his room admiring the leaves with his pet pig Saizou, recovering from a recent attack, when a commotion sounded outside. A large group of taishi ran past his open door. 

"Did you see the new recruit? He looks so beautiful, if he were a gal, I'll marry her!" "Moron! You lust after every pretty face, male or female!" "Hee-hee, poor Okita-san's got some competition!" Okita sweatdropped at the last remark.

"It's the newbie, Fujita Goro," a breathless man explained when Okita asked him. "The boy's real good with a sword. Saitou recommended him." _If his illness fails to do him in soon, his reckless cousin will..._Okita had a really bad feeling...

"Souji! You're just in time!" Kondo beamed as Okita entered the hall. "Meet Fujita-san." Okita gave "Fujita-san" an icy smile. Tokio smiled as she bowed politely to her cousin. Saitou was blissfully unaware of the wicked grin his new recruit gave the first captain. "His basic technique's flawless. He just needs a bit more polish..."

"Excuse me," Okita grabbed Fujita Goro's arm and pulled him aside. "I've got something to ask the boy...alone."

They were outside the hall and away from prying eyes and ears when he finally let go. "Do you have the faintest idea what it means to be Miburo? Have you ever killed a man? Do you know what it is like to have blood all over you?"

Tokio stared wide-eyed back at him. Souji-chan had never been so angry... Okita took a deep breath to steady himself. "We're all a pack of demons, Tokio-san. Cold-blooded killers. All of us, including Hajime. I'm sorry I have to say this to you. I'll tell them you changed your mind..."

"But Souji-chan's not a demon..." Tokio stretched her hand out to touch his cheek. Her eyes brimmed with compassion. _Don't look at me like that..._

"I'm the child of a demon, nothing can change that..." he turned and strode away quickly. "Tokio, please leave!"

* * *

**Notes:**

Tokugawa Japan banned women from their armed forces. This was a very serious offence warranting a death sentence. Naturally Okita doesn't want to be an accomplice. Strangely, in feudal Japan, samurai women trained in spear-fighting b'cos they may need to fight in their husband's absence.

This plot is inspired by Mulan and the Yang Lady Warriors. Just play along with senbi (meow!)


	3. Fujita

Disclaimer: The usual.

What gives with the title? It's actually a twist on the title of a wuxia novel 'The Romance of Book and Sword' by Jin Yong. In the novel (set during the turbulent early years of the Manchu dynasty), a master swordman is incredibly dense about a woman's feelings towards him... if anyone's interested, read it yourself. On with OUR story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fujita**

That willful cousin of his actually joined. Okita learnt of it from Tetsu. The redhead was thrilled to bits after Tokio aka Fujita-san offered to give him some pointers on the double-swords style. Kondo had been impressed by Tokio's skill. No one had seen through her disguise yet...

Both of them are caught in a fearful bind...

_Let her figure out how to cope with the communal barracks!_ Hijitaka-san! Okita glanced up as the familiar smell of tobacco wafted in. _Should he tell?_ As a boy, Hijitaka had peddled medicine at the Takagi household. He had seen the daughter of the house on several occasions. He'll recognize her...

"Toshi!" Okita pounced on the Demon of the Shinsengumi as he entered the room. Honesty's the best policy. Throwing his arms around Hijitaka's neck, he glanced up and down the veranda before sliding the door shut with his foot.

"Er, Souji-chan, what are you up to?" Hijitaka was feeling distinctly uncomfortable with his friend clinging about his neck. "Promise not to be mad?" Hijitaka nodded. Okita whispered into his ear.

"WHAT?!" Hijitaka roared. The young captain was thrown onto the tatami. _Great, now he'd order me commit seppuku._ "Hijitaka-san, if I commit seppuku, will you be my second?" Still trembling with shock and rage, Hijitaka spoke. "Of all the kami-damned things...If the truth gets out about Fujita, Kondo will look like a downright idiot, same for Saitou. A woman as a Shinsengumi taishi..."

"Is Okita-san committing seppuku?" A small voice piped. Both men looked to the door. Tetsu was standing there with the tea. _Don't they ever knock?_ Tetsu stifled a yelp as he is pulled into the room...

"Fujita Goro is Takagi Tokio, Saitou-san's fiancée?" Tetsu sighed in relief. _At least Okita-san isn't going to commit seppuku..._"Repeat this outside this room and it's seppuku for you, boy." Hijitaka growled

"Can't we tell Kondo-san?" Okita ventured. Hijitaka shook his head as he spoke. "Kondo will tell Saitou. Then Saitou will bolt for Hokkaido while both of us commit seppuku. Can't you convince her to resign? Oops, we don't have a resignation clause...hell, we don't even fire people! If the truth gets out..." _It's seppuku for all of them._

* * *

Hotaru felt herself blush as she served the new recruit his rice. He's so cute! Even more so than Okita-sama. She noticed Fujita seemed to be looking at Saitou, _a lot._ _What a pity. _Hotaru hurried off to get the soup. 

Yamanami returned to the barracks and was surprised to see Kondo in a good mood. "San-nan, we've got a new recruit who's almost as good as Souji." _Great, another poor kid whose life we're gonna ruin._ Kondo's next words almost caused him to fall off the veranda. "Kondo-san, that's crazy!"

"I overheard a most interesting conversation in a restaurant some days ago... Well, it's obvious what Fujita-san's up to. What say we try to get the couple together? Hajime can be clueless at times...Fujita isn't that bad a swordsman. We'll try to make arrangements..." Kondo's eyes glinted with a rare mischief.

"Dammit! The laws..."

"The law forbids Fujita from fighting on the battlefield. We'll just keep him off it."

* * *

After dinner, Tokio grew uneasy. What had she got herself into? She clutched her hands to stop them from shaking. Tonight, they may be out. Tonight, they may kill... "Nervous?" Saitou patted her shoulder reassuringly. She gave him a weak smile. "Not tonight, Fujita-san. You wouldn't be joining us that soon." She watched in disappointment as Saitou and the rest of his patrol got ready for their night's work. 

It's hopeless. Despite all his enquires, no one had seen a young woman of a substantial means traveling to or staying about the city. Also, there're the dangers of the road to consider for a woman traveling alone... They can't be sure Tokio even made it to Kyoto. Saitou thought with a twinge of guilt.

Saitou pushed thoughts of missing fiancée aside. Duty comes first. So far, the only silver lining to this dismal affair was finding Fujita-san. At least if the Takagi sent someone after him, there'll be a ready replacement in the ranks.

He hated to admit it but he actually liked the kid. Fujita is slender like Okita. They do happen to have very fine features. Saitou found Okita's behavior a bit annoying at times. Goodness knew how Hijitaka put up with it. He had initially expected to dislike the boy but Fujita had certain strength of spirit. Saitou hadn't sensed such a strong spirit since..._Was Fujita looking at him again?_ Well, the boy may just be unused to his new environment.

Meanwhile, Tokio is faced with the prospect of sharing the room with at least ten men. She moved her futon to a far corner and settled in for a long and uneasy night scrunched up against the wall. Tetsu peeked out of his closet with a grin. Maybe he should recommend the closet to her. It may be small, but it offers some privacy. He was outgrowing it fast.

* * *

**Notes: **

Can Okita force Tokio into leaving? A bit of risk-taking on Kondo's part? What does Saitou make of Fujita-san's attention? Stay tuned.


	4. Tokio vs Souji

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tokio vs Souji**

His family and future-in-laws had painted a picture of Tokio as a beautiful, virtuous lady. That was when Saitou got cold feet. His elder brothers had married such ladies. They turned out to be total shrews after the honeymoon. Saitou ran off to Kyoto and joined the Shinsengumi. He was horrified to later discover that his wealthy in-laws were sponsoring him and the Shinsengumi. After numerous escape attempts, Hijitaka had finally got him to the Takagi residence.

There they were told that Lady Tokio had left for Kyoto to search for her fiancé. Hoping to find clues to her whereabouts, Saitou had sneaked into her rooms. An undesirable habit of his, maybe, but he felt he owed it to Takagi to find his runaway daughter and return her safely. What he learnt about Takagi Tokio piqued his interest.

Her closet contained several sets of plain clothes suited for outdoor pursuits like riding. A bow was hidden under her silk kimonos. A book on Japan's history was found under her futon. Her dresser had few hairpins or accessories expected for a young woman. Most striking of all was the empty sword holder on it. He learnt from a servant that Tokio had trained secretly and later openly at a dojo. Souji had been her sparring partner at one time.

He walked away from the house with a picture of a determined young woman from a samurai family. She had chosen to be as much a samurai she can be despite the difficulties. Her elder brothers had regretfully chosen to be silk merchants. So Takagi indulged his little girl in letting her pursue pastimes thought of as improper for a woman. _Pity he hadn't the chance to meet her in person. _

It seemed the Fates were mocking him. After years of running from her, he is now desperate to meet her.

* * *

A commotion roused Tokio from her fitful sleep. She lay there, confused. There were shouts. A large man almost trod on her. She rolled aside and stood up, feeling foolish. "There's been an attack! Reinforcements! Patrols Six and Nine!" Hijitaka's voice called out. _The Third Patrol!_ She tried to follow, but was stopped by Okita. 

"Fujita-san, come with me!" He half-dragged her to a brightly-lit room. Several taishi were preparing the water and bandages. "You, help them!" A young girl rushed in to announce that there were six wounded. They tended to the injured. Flesh was slashed to reveal bone. A man lost his hand. Tokio had never seen so much blood. She fled shaking from the room with Okita close behind.

"Not up to it, are you? Believe me when I tell you it's a lot worse out there." He patted her back as she threw up her dinner in the yard. It was starting to drizzle. A battered standard. The remnants of the Third Patrol marched in with their bloodstained uniforms. Some of the men bore injuries. Tokio searched the ranks.

She gave a sigh of relief as she spotted Saitou Hajime walking with his men, unhurt. She wanted to run up to him...but that'll be unbecoming. Her eyes never left him as he walked towards them. "Souji, you better get in before you catch a cold. It's a bloody cold night. Oh, Fujita-san, maybe next time it'd be your turn to send those Ishii-scum packing." Tokio nodded as he acknowledged her presence, her eyes shining.

She took a deep breath, steeled herself and went to assist the injured. Okita rolled his eyes. _Looks like Tokio is totally smitten with Hajime... _

_

* * *

_

Morning. If this doesn't work, nothing will. _Sorry, Tokio-san..._ "Fujita-san!" Tetsu and Okita pulled the still-sleepy Tokio to her feet. "Bath-time! You smell of blood from last night!" Before she could protest, she found herself dragged out to the yard where the men having their morning bath.

"Well?" Okita waited for her reply as Tokio opened her eyes to the sight of thirty near-naked men. She stifled a squeak and the boys watched with wicked glee as her face reddened. _Now she'd go running home to her papa..._ Then, she saw him. Hajime had only his loin cloth on. He is lean and, oh so muscular.

_Now watch me take a bath, Souji-chan!_ Squaring up her courage, Tokio faced Souji with a look that should have reduced him to ashes, marched over to the well and...

To the men's amazement, Fujita Goro bent over and emptied the bucket over his head, still fully-clothed. Hajime stared as Fujita proceeded to wash his long hair ... Okita acted. He grabbed a towel and ran towards them, only to have Fujita fling a bucket of water in his face.

"Water fight!" Tetsu yelled. Kondo looked out into the yard to see near-naked men throwing buckets of water at each other. On the fringes, a struggling and kicking Fujita was carried away by Tetsu and Okita. Okita gave his cousin permission to use the otherwise private indoor bath.

* * *

Notes: 

Okita's trying to drive his cousin home, or at least out of the Shinsengumi.

Score? Tokio: 2 Okita: Nil.


	5. Hajime

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK nor the Shinsengumi.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hajime**

"Saitou-san, any luck?" the Comedian Trio asked as they spotted a very gloomy Saitou. Saitou shook his head sadly. "Saitou! I think you need some cheering up!" Heisuke ventured. "How 'bout coming to Shimabara with us tonight?"

"I know! We'll get Akesato-san to dance for us. Maybe you can sneak a chance to touch her bosom..." Harada suggested. "Sano-kun, you know she'll never allow that!" Shinpachi countered.

"No harm trying..." the giant grinned then hit the ground as an abacus flew across the yard and cracked against his skull. The remaining duo saw Yamanami standing at the door, still wearing his benign smile. They sweatdropped. _Point taken, San-nan. We wouldn't bully Akesato-san._

"Hajime-san, what's bothering you?" Saitou was looking troubled. "Still worried about Tokio?" Saitou shook his head as he sat down next to Yamanami on the veranda.

"It's Fujita-san. I think the boy's having a crush on me. You know, those looks...how he acts about me. I'm getting a strange feeling about the boy. It's like when I was at the Takagi's and I thought I've found my soul mate in Tokio. Gasp! You don't think I'm actually falling for the lad?" Saitou paled. Yamanami stifled a laugh.

"What if you are?" Okita zipped by with Hijitaka in pursuit. Saitou winced. "But Tokio! What about her? Oh man! I better go look for her. San-nan, why did you move all my patrols to the afternoon? If they're at night, I could use the afternoons to look for her..." _It's because we don't want Tokio to get hurt. What can go wrong on a routine afternoon patrol?_

* * *

A good soak, that'll remove all the dust from the day's patrol. Tokio climbed into the tub. Outside, she can hear the cook moving about her chores and the squeals of the pigs as they are fed. _Does Souji-chan know his pig may end up as bacon?_ She sighed...Hajime seems to have given up on looking for her... 

The door burst open. A high-pitched squeal. "I'm so sorry! I was going to clean the tub! I didn't think anyone will be...." Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise as she saw... Tokio quickly cupped her hands over her bosom... Too late.

Attracted by Hotaru's squeals, both Okita and Susumu came running from different directions to the bathroom. Okita grabbed a towel for his cousin while a red-faced Susumu pretended to study the ceiling. _Terrific!_ Tokio wrapped the towel around herself just as a face appeared at the window.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" A concerned Harada asked. "Nothing," Okita replied. "Hotaru-san was surprised by a rat and we're helping to catch it." He blocked the giant's view by moving in front of the tiny window. "Everything's under control."

* * *

"Oh, how romantic!" Hotaru exclaimed. "If you need any help, tell me..." 

"I trust Hijitaka knows of this," Susumu was sullen. Okita nodded as he watched the two girls chat. At least they have got both the shinobi and the cook's silence on the true identity of Fujita Goro.

* * *

_I just treat him as a kid brother! Nothing more!_ Saitou practiced with the shinai in the empty hall. He was working up a good sweat. He considered asking for leave to do a more thorough search for Takagi Tokio. _A lady can't just vanish like that!_ He'll cover the road from her home to Kyoto with a fine-tooth comb. 

"Saitou-san? Can I practice with you?" Fujita Goro popped his young head in. Before he could reply, Fujita had taken up a shinai and was attacking him with a series of fierce blows. Saitou never had such a fierce sparring match in a long while. The boy's totally fearless.

"So, Saitou-san, have you found her yet? Takagi-san?" Fujita asked offhandedly as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Saitou shook his head. "Giving up?"

"Fujita-san, I honestly don't know where to look anymore. It's as if she vanished into thin air," Saitou groaned. "I'm expecting her father to come after me real soon..."

"You're looking for her out of duty?" How very, very disappointing, Tokio groaned inwardly.

"Maybe, but I... na, it's crazy! I have a strange feeling about Takagi-san... I keep feeling we were..." He clamped shut. _Why am I sharing this with you?_ Saitou strode out of the room to Tokio's disappointment.

_Time for Takagi Tokio to resurface as herself!_ Does the red one suit her better or the green? Tokio studied the kimonos Hotaru had generously agreed to lend her. Maybe she should try the blue one.

* * *

Notes: 

My, my... Saitou's feeling an attraction towards Fujita. Has he found his soul-mate? Takagi Tokio to appear?

Please R&R. I'm venturing into shonenai territory here. Well, sorta. (sweatdrop)


	6. First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

**Chapter 5: First Date**

Okita told him that she'll be waiting by the willow bridge. She'll be wearing a red kimono with a willow-leaf design. She'll be carrying a yellow parasol... Saitou was nervous. _He'd rather be facing twenty Ishii in a dead end alley, unarmed. He'd rather be facing Hijitaka's wrath when the Demon's in a really, really bad mood. He'd rather be..._

How did Okita find her in this city? Had she sought out her cousin?

There she stood with her back facing him, a slender lady holding a yellow parasol above her head. Saitou mentally measured the distance between him and her. _Were they far too close?_

"Go!" Okita gave him a hard shove towards the woman. Saitou almost stumbled. She stiffened. "Say something," Okita prompted. Saitou stuttered.

"T-Takagi-san..." he floundered. "H-how are you? I hope Kyoto has been to your liking..." Ask her out, Okita mouth the words. Saitou struggled as his face burnt with embarrassment. Okita pushed a pair of tickets to the evening kabuki theatre into his hands.

"Do you like the theatre? There's a good play on tonight..." Takagi-san turned to face him slowly...

"Fujita-san?" Saitou gaped as he dropped the tickets. What on earth was the lad doing? Seeing the look of shock and surprise on Saitou's face, Okita burst out laughing. "Souji! Fujita! What's this!?" He fumed. Fujita wore a blank look on his face as he dropped the parasol. Okita bent over with laughter.

Saitou wanted to strike out in anger. So it was a juvenile prank by two boys. He can't possibly hit a woman in public, even if 'she' is actually a boy dressed as one. So he hit Okita instead. The young man fell like a sack of potatoes. Saitou stalked off, still fuming.

"Souji-chan!" Tokio gasped as her cousin hit the ground. Okita choked. That punch was unexpected. Tokio helped him up. He coughed. "Tokio, now Hajime thinks Fujita is the real you. How are you going to get out of it?"

"Souji!" Tokio cried in alarm as she saw the blood on his palm. _Crap!_ Okita coughed out more blood. "Don't you dare tell anyone," he hissed a warning. Tokio nodded. _Something was wrong with Souji but he doesn't want anyone to know.He hasn't changed since he was a boy...

* * *

_

_Hajime's mad at me,_ Tokio thought as she struggled to catch up with the rest of the patrol. Being the smallest built, she was all but left behind as Saitou drove his men through the streets. He could see Fujita struggling out of the corner of his eye. The memory of the morning's prank was still fresh in his mind. He urged his men on faster.

_Stinking bastard!_ Fujita alias Tokio cursed under her breath. Then it happened. The first daylight attack on a Shinsengumi patrol unit...

It started innocently enough. A woman screamed robbery and the thief dashed across their path into a small alley. Smelling blood, the Miburou followed the snatch-purse. They found themselves in a trap. Several arrows rained down on them as the high narrow walls of the alleyway hindered their escape.

"Saitou-san!" Tokio yelled as an arrow caught Hajime's sword-arm. She dashed in front of her betrothed, shielding him from the arrows as they continued to rain down. Saitou was amazed by the deft way Fujita blocked the arrows using both blade and sheath.

_Poison!_ Saitou felt his vision clouding. _This attack is carried out by Ishii-affiliated ninjas..._ he thought as he blacked out. "Saitou-san!" They had repelled their attackers but the injured were now feeling the effects of the poisoned arrows. Tokio watched as a man who was struck in the thigh lost consciousness and soon began to foam at the mouth.

_Hajime had been hit!_ She reacted instinctively. It was a race against time. She tore open his sleeve. It was a deep graze. Quickly, she ripped a strip from her own sleeve and tied it tight above the wound. Taking a deep breath, she started to suck the poisoned blood out.

"Fujita-san?" Saitou regained his senses to find his friend sucking and spitting out blood from his wound. Fujita smiled. His lips were stained red with Saitou's blood. "Saitou-san, you're alright." So they have managed to mitigate the effect of the poison. Another patrol soon came to help them.

* * *

"Fujita-san, that was a dangerous stunt you pulled back there," Susumu scolded as he gave her the drink to remove any remnants of the poison from her system. He had administered the same concoction earlier to the surviving men of the Third Patrol. "You could have poisoned yourself." 

"It was the power of love, Susumu-kun," Hotaru chirped. Susumu cringed. After Okita's failed attempt at an introduction, _how were Saitou and Tokio going to even meet? _Okita's been hiding in his room since that disastrous incident. He was busy coughing...

* * *

"Souji, drink your medicine," Hijitaka ordered the young man. Okita obeyed and downed the bitter liquid slowly. They have heard about the afternoon attack. Things were getting too dangerous. Tokio should not be running about pretending to be a taishi. Both men spoke in hushed tones. 

"Okita, you're wicked," Hijitaka slapped Okita lightly on his shoulder after listening to Okita's master plan...

* * *

Notes: 

Muahahaha...Saitou went on a date with Fujita? Master plan?

NightOwl123: Basically, I'm at a pit stop situation in my life, searching for a direction to continue. And once I get an idea for a story, it just comes... meh, life is short. Live it.


	7. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or any of the characters portrayed.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Meeting **

_Hijitaka, you bastard!_ Saitou cursed heartily as both he and Fujita trudged along. _You know how much I hate those long drawn out meetings with those wimps from the bakufu civil offices! _Hijitaka was to go this time with Okita, but the latter had fallen ill. Strangely, Yamanami and Kondo did not contest Hijitaka's choice of a replacement.

So it's the Third Patrol Captain and a rookie. They'll have to spend a night on the road. He has yet to punish Fujita for that prank involving Okita. He has yet to thank the lad for saving his life back in that alley... _Does that make them quits?_

They stopped to rest at a roadside inn at noon. "Saitou-san? Are you still mad at us for what happened at the bridge?" Fujita peered at him over the ramee they have ordered. _Was he?_ Saitou decided not.

"Saitou-san, there's something I want to ask... about Sou- Okita..." She had almost given herself away by using her cousin's given name. "He really is sick, isn't he? He coughs an awful lot." Saitou nodded.

"Why does he still go out on patrols? It's too dangerous!" She blurted out. Saitou wanted to slap the lad. _Isn't it obvious?_ He found he could not with Fujita looking at him with those innocent eyes. So he patted his shoulder instead.

"I thought you should know. This is the path we've chosen. We will live by its code. Okita-san will fight until the day he dies."

"Will you do the same?"

Saitou nodded. A look of dismay passed over the young Fujita's face. Then he nodded in acceptance. "I understand now." Tokio decided she will find it hard being with a man who does not live by his principles. _Hadn't she always fought against prejudice and tradition? That was her principle, and her chosen path._

_

* * *

_

The meeting was boring. Even Tokio felt it. A dozen times she almost nodded off to be awakened by Saitou shaking her knee under the table. It is bad manners to fall asleep in front of respected ministers. Saitou himself stifled several yawns. He delivered the usual report on the Shinsegumi budget and activities along with the intelligence gathered on the Ishii.

Finally, it drew to a close. Then an elderly minister blurted out. "Saitou-san, have you found Takagi's daughter yet?" A series of guffaws ran through those present. "I'm still looking for her, sir," he spoke between clenched teeth. _Crap! So the news has reached them..._

"Young man, isn't life a joke? We've heard tales of you running from the wedding, now the bride's gotten tired of waiting!" More laughter. "Saitou-san, some Miburou you are! Can't even find a runaway girl!" That's it, Saitou unconsciously reached for his sword...

_No!_ Fujita grabbed Saitou's hand before he can unsheath his sword. His young voice rang out clearly over the racket. "Respected ministers, Saitou-san has been searching for Takagi Tokio most diligently. I believe it's only a matter of time before we find her." A hushed silence fell over the room.

No junior taishi had ever dared to address the meeting in such a manner. Even Saitou was shocked by Fujita's audacity. The meeting was dismissed without further ado.

* * *

"Fujita-san, do you realize what you just did?" Saitou snapped angrily as they strode out. "Yes, I stopped you from drawing your sword on a Cabinet minister," Fujita replied tartly. Saitou stopped. The lad was right. He had almost allowed the baiting to get the better of his temper. Fujita had an odd mix of maturity and innocence, a most surprising lad. 

He will still need to search for Takagi Tokio and return her safely to her family. He suddenly realized that Okita was unperturbed by the fact his cousin has been missing for more than a month. _Was Okita so sure his cousin can survive on her own?_ Tokio was an accomplished swordswoman.

Saitou had confirmed that at the dojo where she used to train. She was trained in the twin sword style. Fujita has been giving Tetsu pointers on the same style. When they were attacked in the alley, Fujita had used the sheath as one would a sword to block the deadly hail of arrows.

Was it possible? He stole a glance at his companion. Fujita was slender enough to be a female, then so was Okita. He had very fine features. On the bridge in that kimono, he could easily be mistaken for a she. _What if..._

Saitou did not see that last step and stumbled. Fujita let out a soft giggle and covered his mouth with a gesture that's so very feminine. _Fujita's either a woman or a faggot,_ Saitou decided. _Good grief!_ They'll be sharing a room later. _Let's just pretend Fujita's Okita... wait, I can't stand Okita. _

Although the sun was already setting, Saitou declined the usual room reserved at the local inn and set off towards Kyoto with Fujita. The weather looked terrible. It had been raining constantly as was usual for this time of the year. Fujita was uneasy at the prospect of traveling on such a wet night.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Saitou sharing a room with Fujita? Thought not.

Thanks for the encouragement, guys. Reviews are always welcome.


	8. Falling Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK. (Crosses fingers & prays the chappie wouldn't get chewed up again :P) This is the 3rd time already I'm loading this chappie, dun wanna shortchange the readers.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Falling Rain**

"Saitou-san! Stop being so stubborn!" Fujita yelled to be heard over the howling wind. The weather had worsened since they set off. Now they were stumbling amidst the dark and lashing rain.

"Shut up and walk, a bit of rain never hurt anyone!" The going was treacherous. Their feet kept slipping on the muddy path. Then Saitou stumbled and fell. Fujita steadied him. Cold, it was so cold both of them were shivering in their soaked clothes. Saitou finally relented as they spotted an empty woodcutter's shack off the path.

* * *

Okita stared out at the driving rain from where he stood on the veranda. _Hajime and Tokio. How were they coping now?_ At least they will be dry and warm in the usual room at the inn. Somehow, he felt uneasy. The wind whipped his long hair from his face and tore into his yutaka. He sneezed. 

"Souji, come in before you catch cold," Hijitaka called from inside their room. Okita stepped in and took the towel Hijitaka held out. He was soaked by the rain. He toweled off his hair and then his clothes.

"Change into some dry clothes!" _Really, the boy can't take care of himself at times!_ Hijitaka peeled the damp yutaka off the young man and tossed it aside. _The boy is thinner now..._ He forced another dry towel on Okita. "Thanks, Toshi." Okita smiled and dried his body before pulling on a fresh yutaka.

_No point worrying,_ Okita crawled into his nice warm futon. "Good night," Hijitaka put out the lamp. Soon the older man was snoring. _Let's hope Tokio doesn't jump Hajime that soon..._ Okita sniggered into his blankets. _I'd love to see his face when she does!

* * *

_

"Kondo, how are we going to get out of this? Fujita Goro can't simply disappear," Yamanami kicked his slippers off at the door. He has been pondering that very obvious problem. "Other than exposing him as a she?" Kondo was indifferent. Yamanami nodded.

"Fujita's going to retire due to medical reasons... Let's leave it as that."

"Kondo, what medical reasons?" Yamanami looked up from the accounts book. "Dunno, just don't go writing he's a she. Then all of us will be committing seppuku, Hijitaka and Okita as well."

"They know?"

"Of course. Souji's no fool and he wouldn't be able to hide what he knows from Toshi." Yamanami winced at the mental image of the four of them committing ritual suicide. Saitou will bolt... and the next in line for the leadership will be the cockroach of a Fifth Patrol captain Takeda. _Just think up something, maybe a crippling injury...

* * *

_

"Fujita-san, take off your clothes. They'll dry faster," Saitou poked the fire they had lit in the hearth. His clothes were drying near it. Fujita shook his head. The boy's shy, a bit like Okita. Okita has always been embarrassed of his skinny frame. He rarely took his bath with the men...

Tokio was cold. The damp cloth clung to her skin. She sneezed. Saitou felt his clothes and wore them when he found they were dry enough. "Fujita-san... it's no sense coming down with a cold from wearing wet clothes. Look..."

They both heard an ominous rumbling. _Mudslide!_ Saitou tried to grab hold of his companion but it was too late. The hillside collapsed from the heavy rains and washed their shack away in a torrent of mud and debris. Saitou blacked out.

* * *

Notes:

I know it's a classic setting... Dark, stormy nite, couple out alone in the wilds. Guess what's next? Pls R&R. Inform me if it's been trashed again.


	9. Secret's Out

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Historian-writer Iris Chang commited suicide. She always felt strongly about her subject. Too strongly perhaps. (Moment of silence pls) That's the reason why I prefer writing fiction... like this little gem...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secret's Out**

_So I'm still alive._ Saitou rubbed a sore lump on his head as he opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw that he was in the partially collapsed shack. _Fujita!_ A heavy-looking beam had fallen across the man's chest. Saitou crawled over to unconscious Fujita and felt for a pulse. He found one.

Taking a deep breath, he heaved and pulled at the beam. It finally loosened and he was able to drag Fujita out from under it. _Better check him for broken ribs..._ Saitou yanked open the front of Fujita's yutaka and felt for the ribs. _What the?_ Saitou has discovered Fujita's true gender.

* * *

"They aren't back yet, Toshi," Okita paced about as he carried Saizou. It was past dinner time and they ought to be back by now. _Those meetings never took so long..._ Saizou was feeling the effects of being carried about in circles. The poor porker barfed, all over Hijitaka's new slippers. 

"Sorry, Toshi."

Hijitaka snapped his pipe stem from gripping it too hard. "Stupid pig!" He tried to kick the pig when Okita put him down. The pig dodged and fled squealing in protest. Okita laughed at the antics of both man and pig.

"Saitou seems, well, more alive after he returned. He used to be such a cold fish..." Okita mused.

"It's her. Tell me, Souji, does the ability to liven things up run in your family?"

"Maybe," Okita grinned as he snatched the haiku book out of Hijitaka's hands. _Here we go again..._ Hijitaka chased Souji around the room and finally cornered him by the closet. He had Souji pinned down on the tatami. Their chases got shorter every passing day. Souji was getting slower.

"Guess that's a yes then," he muttered as he pried the book from Souji's fingers. He was helping Okita back onto his feet when Tetsu came in with Okita's medicine and a message for both of them from Kondo-san...

* * *

"_Tokio, you can stay only if you defeat one of our students..." Kondo-sensei's voice echoed in the girl's mind as she faced Souji-chan. Souji was good, she had to admit that. Within three months of his enrolment, he had attained a level that suppressed many of the older boys. _

_Her father, Kondo-sensei and several other relatives were watching. Isami, the sensei's son, and his good friend Hijitaka were watching them secretly from behind the shoji. Guys suck at subtlety. Souji-chan held his bamboo sword before him. His face betrayed his awkwardness at being the centre of attention._

_Sorry, Souji-chan... She went in like a tigress. Poor Souji was taken aback by the suddenness in her attacks. He stumbled. She brought the bamboo sword down..._

"_Tokio! Enough!" Her father's voice rang out. She stopped; the sword hung mere inches from Souji's head. Souji-chan was staring at her with a mix of shock and disbelief. The boy he had trained alongside for weeks was his girl cousin. Souji bolted out of the hall and straight into Hijitaka..._

Dark. She blinked. Her body was bruised all over. She tried to get up. "Don't move too much. You got two broken ribs," Saitou helped her into a sitting position.

"Takagi Tokio?" She nodded. "I thought so..." Saitou muttered as he returned to his work. His hands were bloodied from trying to dig his way out of the rubble. There was too much debris for one man to move alone. She crawled over to his side to help.

An ominous shifting of mud. More debris rained down. "We better stop," Saitou pulled her away as more rubble fell. It was hopeless. He judged from the tiny glimmer of light poking in that they weren't buried too deeply. However, the ruble was dangerously unstable.

"Tokio, you do realize I have to kill you for deceiving a senior officer..." _Surely she must realize the severity of her offence_.

"If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have saved me in the first place," she replied boldly. She sneezed from the cold and quickly bent over from the pain in her side. "Tokio-san?"

"I'm alright," she smiled. _How like her cousin._

"Saitou-san, I guess if we get rescued... I'll have to do some explaining to Kondo-san... Souji-chan had nothing to do with it..."

"I'll help you explain..." Tokio felt Hajime's hand brush over hers in the dark. They were close, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Tokio?" She rested her head against his shoulder...

"Besides kendo, are there any other things that interest you?"

"Well, I like archery, horse-riding and... ikebana. And I'm quite good at them."

"Can you teach me then?"

"Ikebana? I never knew Hajime liked flowers," she teased.

"No, I meant archery."

"It's a promise then," Tokio replied. After that, they waited in silence. They had been gone at least two days. Surely their friends at the HQ will be wondering...

* * *

"You knew?!" Hijitaka and Okita both spluttered. They were in Kondo's office. Kondo nodded. 

"Okita-san, I also happen to like the egg custards they cook at Shiroya. Their seaweed soup is also quite something. So, shall we set out to look for them?"

Hijitaka nodded solemnly. If anything happened to Takagi's daughter...

* * *

Notes: 

Sorry for the delay... Site chapter manager problem. Chewed up the OiktaHijitaka fluff for the previous chappie. Hopes it reloaded successfully.

Cat's out of the bag. More HijitakaOkita fluff to make up.Gomen.


	10. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK. Did Chp7 load up OK?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Search and Rescue**

They set off as soon as it was daylight; Kondo, Hijitaka, Okita and Tetsu. They had to take the page after he interrupted them while they were planning a search. The boy has yet to learn to knock first before entering.

_If I had any brains, I would have knocked her unconscious at Shiroya, packed her into a trunk and have her delivered post-haste back to her father!_ Okita cursed as they trudged though the mud. Hijitaka watched him with worry. _Okita shouldn't be out. The boy ought to be resting back where it is warm and dry. _

But the woman's his cousin. And Okita was never one to shirk his responsibilities. If anything happened to her, Okita will commit seppuku if Takagi called for him to do so. He could picture the scene; Souji slitting his own belly open while Hijitaka waited to cut off Souji's head with a sword...

_Dammit! No one's committing seppuku yet!_ Hijitaka looked away from the young man and saw the half-buried shack off the side of the path...

"That wakizashi... It's Tokio's." Okita pointed at a sword half-buried by the mud near the shack. It bore the Takagi crest on its hand guard.

* * *

They sat huddled together against the damp and cold. It had rained again. _What a way to go..._ Saitou mused. _I finally found my special her. And fate decides to do the both of us in. _Tokio was nodding off again. _Don't!_ He shook her awake gently. _If you go to sleep now, you'll never wake up... _

They had tried to keep up a conversation throughout the night. He told her of his dreams and aspirations. Ironically, they will come to naught. She told him of her very unusual childhood spent competing with her many boy cousins. When she ran out of things to talk about, she pinched him to stop him from dozing off.

"Hajime, I hear something..." Tokio murmured as she lifted her head from his chest. _Now she's hearing things!_ A faint scrapping sound. Wild dogs? He strained his ears. Voices!

A small opening of daylight appeared. "Hajime-san! Fujita-san!" Okita called out as he peered down the hole. "They're there!" The men dug more urgently. Saitou helped Tokio out.

"Careful, Tokio has broken ribs..." Okita stared at Saitou.

"Tokio? You know? Hell! You actually _felt_ her for broken ribs," Okita glared. "You do realize I have to insist you marry her or fight a duel with me..." Saitou caught sight of Okita reaching for his sword.

"I've decided on marriage. Right, Tokio?" Saitou took Tokio's hand in his.

"You didn't propose to me," Tokio pouted. "Well, I'm doing it now," Saitou kissed her lightly on the brow.

"A wedding!" Okita clapped his hands like a child. "Won't that be fun, Kondo-san?" Hijitaka shrugged. _A wedding? More work... _They'll have to escort the bride back home. Then send Saitou to the Takagi's...Later they'll have to work out a plan for Saitou to fulfill his Shinsengumi duties and his duty to his new wife...

"We'll hold it at the HQ! Tokio can stay there until she can get a house in Kyoto." Everyone stared at the young captain. Okita Souji may just have hit on the perfect solution...

"We need to send Fujita-san to a hospital to have those ribs seen to... or is Takagi-san?" Kondo realized that he has solved the problem of Fujita Goro...

* * *

The Comedian Trio were busy teasing little Puppy-kun over his Saya. They had seen the young couple kissing on the bridge a few days ago. Finally, the irate youngster challenged them to a duel. Toudou volunteered and was surprised when Tetsu defeated him. 

"Where did you learn that move?" Heisuke asked as he mopped his brow.

"From Fujita-san..." The boy piped. The Trio exchanged glances. It was a loss for the Shinsengumi. Poor Fujita had suffered severe injuries in the mudslide and was forced to give up his sword. The youngster had potential. Okita had informed them of Fujita's retirement.

"Tetsu! She's doing it again!" Yamazaki called out as he ran past the training hall. They ran. Saitou's fiancée had arrived at the HQ and Kondo was obliged to house her. The Takagi _owned_ the land they were occupying. Takagi Tokio was a rare beauty. She had volunteered to give archery lessons to the taishi with a special punishment for those who dare question her skill as an archer.

Today's victim was the Fifth patrol captain, Takeda. He had just returned from home leave and had tried to hit on Tokio, unaware she was actually Saitou's fiancée. The man was a terrible skirt-chaser. Saitou wanted to skewer him but Tokio talked him out of it. She asked Takeda to assist her in her archery lesson...

Okita smiled as he caught sight of Takeda-san standing with an apple perched on his head. "Hajime-kun, please," she asked sweetly. Saitou handed her the bow and arrow. "Please don't move. I may hit you..." Tokio fitted the arrow to her bow, drew it... and let it fly. It split the apple into halves. A white-faced Takeda staggered away to the onlookers' cheers.

"Takeda-san! You're so brave! Tokio-san, do it again, with this..." Not to be outdone, Hotaru held out a cherry with a wicked grin. Tokio smiled sweetly and nodded. Takeda fled.

* * *

Notes:

Injury! Author down with a very bad sprain... ack! (cough) Okita acting as protective male relative? Archery lessons? Muahahaha... Is Saitou planning another escape?

Fujita Goro has returned to the world of make-belief.

PS: In RK, Saitou's alias in the police force is Fujita Goro for those readers familiar with the series. We can suppose Tokio had an effect on him among other things.


	11. Runaway Groom?

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Yahoo, finally got my buggy chapter 7 fixed. Thanks for caring, Night-Owl123. Going for an X-ray later. My uncle suspects more than a sprained toe. I suppose trotting off to language class didn't improve it... Talking about running, will Saitou turn runaway groom again? Read on.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Runaway Groom?**

Takagi gave his blessings for the wedding to be held in Kyoto, much to everyone's surprise Both bride and groom-to-be have recovered from their injuries. Kondo has chosen a date for the ceremony and Okita was to inform his cousin.. Tokio was having her hair dressed by Hotaru when Okita called on her.

"Souji-chan, how did you manage to persuade my father?" Tokio asked as she peered at her reflection. _Did she use too little oil?_ Her hair wasn't as shiny as she hoped it'd be.

"Simple! I informed him about the both of you spending a night in each other's arms..." Okita winked. Tokio turned on him and hit him lightly. "Souji! You just ruined my chances at marriage!"

Okita laughed as he dodged her blows. "Tokio-san, there's one who will marry you, or will you have some other?"

"No," Tokio smiled. It will only be Hajime for her.

* * *

"What do you mean Saitou's missing?!" Okita shouted at a quivering Tetsu. Saitou had been acting strangely since they informed him of the wedding date. Afraid the man will chicken out again like he did, they had posted a watch on him. Tetsu had seen Saitou enter his room. Then the Third Captain vanished. 

"Okita-san! Sorry..." Tetsu backed away as Okita bore down on him. _Okita-san's gonna kill me..._ Tetsu shot a pleading glance at Hijitaka. The Demon looked away. _You're on your own, pup._ Okita grabbed the boy's collar, yanked him off his feet and threw him hard against the wall.

"Souji-chan! Your health!" Tokio poked her head into the room. She ran over to her furious cousin, stepping over an unconscious Tetsu in the process. "Calm down, calm down..." She soothed him.

"Hajime bolted again!" Okita grated. "Kami! He's gonna marry you tomorrow... The bastard!"

"I know where he is, Souji-chan. Do the names Nagakura, Toudou and Harada ring a bell? I'm going to tell them off..." She beamed her sweet smile and left. The anger drained out of Okita. He looked about and saw the still out-cold Tetsu. "Toshi, did I do that?" Hijitaka nodded. _Oops..._

"Tetsu?" Okita was relieved when the boy finally let out a weak moan and opened his eyes.

* * *

"A toast to your last night of freedom!" A drunken Harada spilled his sake over the floor. The Trio had sneaked Saitou out for a stag party at Akesato's. Saitou was not quite drunk yet. He was nervous. "Shinpachi, you're married, right? How's having a wife like?" Saitou asked the Second Patrol Captain. 

Nagakura blinked. He thought for a while. "My wife nags me whenever I go back to see her. She cooks the best hotpot and mends my clothes. But that's my wife, not Takagi-san..."

Nagakura was standing by the window. He wanted to catch some cool air to clear his head. Suddenly his mouth dropped open. "Guys! Look and tell me what you see."

"Okita?" The figure at the door was slender. It darted into the building before they could get a better look. Their questions were answered a short while later when Tokio entered the room garbed as a boy.

"Tokio! What are you doing here?" Tokio ignored Saitou's question and walked over to Akesato. _Doesn't she know this is Shimabara? No lady of good birth will be caught in such a place!_

"Akesato-san? May I ask that Hajime-san is sober enough for tomorrow?" Tokio asked politely. A very surprised Akesato nodded. Tokio smiled at the guys and left without speaking to them. Saitou did deserve to spend his remaining bachelorhood with his friends.

"Is it just me or does Tokio resemble Fujita-san a lot?" Toudou rubbed his eyes. "They're cousins," Saitou mumbled as he downed his sake. Harada passed out from too much sake.

* * *

The streets of Kyoto were abuzz with the news of the wedding. One of the Shinsengumi's best marrying the daughter of one of the wealthiest samurai families in Japan. San-nan had let out whispers of a wedding at a local teahouse. Of course the actual wedding will be held on the HQ grounds. 

Okita and Hijitaka stood on either side of Saitou as they walked him to the hall. Poor Hajime felt as though he were being escorted to the execution ground. Kondo and Yamanami beamed. The ceremony will be low-key. The bride's family will be represented by Okita. Saitou's by Hijitaka. What can go wrong?

They had left two patrols on duty to prevent any trouble. Tetsu limped about painfully. _Okita-san actually threw me against the wall..._ He glared at Okita. _I'm still hurting, worse than from one of your kendo matches..._ Okita sweatdropped. _Sorry, Tetsu, I'll make it up to you..._

The bride came led by Hotaru. Saitou began to break out in a cold sweat. She looked every bit a lady in her bridal kimono. He turned towards the gate. Hijtaka and Okita stopped him. "Hajime-kun, you've got to go through with this... We'll hate to hurt you before the honeymoon."

Saitou caught sight of Tokio's bemused smile. Tokio's Tokio, whether she's in a bridal gown or practicing kendo with him. On with the wedding...

* * *

Notes: 

Some claim the wedding is the deathbed of love. Having never been in love much less married, I cannot vouch for its truth... How about ourcharming couple? Will they live happily ever after? Or will Hajime do a last minute ditch? (Of course, Okita will kill him if he did... provided he can find the man, Saitou is very good at disappearing)


	12. Newlyweds

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.   
My foot's bound up as tightly as a Chinagirl's of yore. They have a saying "a long essay/ story stinks like an old woman's foot-binding cloth"... so this the last chappie... before the story starts stinking.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Newlyweds**

It was finally over. Tokio waited patiently for her husband. The ceremony was boring as expected. It was the reception that was the highlight. The Comedian Trio had urged too much sake on poor Souji-chan. Then they got him to act out a very bawdry scene from a certain kabuki play with an equally inebriated Tatsu, much to the amusement of the men.

A scandalized Hijitaka stopped both young men before they could make complete fools of themselves. He dragged Souji off to their room while Tetsu sobered up his elder brother with cold water, buckets of the stuff.

She waited. He came into their room.

"Too much sake," he complained as he stumbled beside her. She smiled and poured him a cup of tea to clear his head. He made use of this chance to slip an arm about her tiny waist. She was wearing a very thin yutaka. Slowly, the couple began to kiss. Releasing her lips, he scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the waiting futon.

He gently laid his prize down. She smiled seductively at him as she slowly pulled open his yutaka... A muffled giggle interrupted them. Both looked at the closed windows. Shadowy forms moved outside. _The guys..._ Saitou sweatdropped. He strode stealthily over to the window.

_Tokio-chan, I think we have some stray cats out there tonight._ Tokio was ready with the washbasin of dirty water. _Shall we? _She winked. On the given signal, Saitou opened the window and Tokio flung the contents of her washbasin over the would-be peeping toms. Cold and dirty, the men fled across the yard.

"Seppuku for any man caught under our window tonight!" After his parting shot, he turned his attention to his new wife...

* * *

_Let them sleep in. After all, Hajime's on leave._ Kondo brewed his favorite blend of tea leaves. Young Tetsu has yet to refine the technique despite Okita's best efforts to teach him. An arrow suddenly whizzed into his office and smashed his teapot. _What the... An attack?_ He ran out and immediately saw the cause. The Shinsengumi leader wisely decided it will be a good time for a stroll about town. 

In their room, both Hijitaka and Okita were up. The latter was suffering from a massive hangover. Tetsu had brought the hangover medicine. Hijitaka had opened the shoji doors to allow fresh air into the room. Saizou took this opportunity to dive into his young master's arms. "Toshi, I think I'm well enough to get up..."

"Nonsense! You get some more rest..." Hijitaka scolded gently as he felt the bowl of medicine Tetsu brought. _Cold_, it was way to cold to be of any use. He glared at Tetsu. Okita tried to get up.

"Souji!" Hijitaka caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and reacted. He knocked the younger man back onto the futon in a tangle of blankets and limbs. Saizou fled squealing in panic. Tetsu simply sat with his mouth gaping. _Did Hijitaka-san just jump Okita-san?_

"T-Toshi..." Okita piped from under Hijitaka's bulk. Hijitaka was lying on top of him. He never realized the older man felt _that _way about him..."P-please... the doors are open and Tetsu-kun's watching." Still panting, Hijitaka replied.

"Souji, before you get any damned mistaken ideas... look up to your left." The young captain obeyed and paled as he saw the arrow sticking out of the closet door. It would have skewered him if it weren't for Hijitaka's swift action.

* * *

The Third Captain and his newlywed wife were up and about in the yard. Tokio was coaching her earnest husband in archery. "How did I do this time, Tokio?" Saitou lowered the bow and wondered where his last arrow landed. 

"You're aiming too far to the left." _Maybe Saitou should practice his archery out in the countryside instead._ Tokio shook her head. _The man wasn't kidding when he said he's lousy at archery._

Okita and Hijitaka peered at the newlyweds from their room. Life at the HQ will never be the same again...

(END)

* * *

Notes: 

Hijitaka jumping Okita? As if! Shouldn't it be the other way? Best wishes for the honeymoon couple.

Hope you enjoyed this little ficcie. I rarely do romance & comedy. Pls R&R. Ta-ta for now.


End file.
